1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to analyzing recorded video, and more particularly to analyzing a stream of video frames to generate a background/foreground image of a scene depicted in the video frames.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some currently available video analysis systems include video content analysis capabilities. Such systems may be configured to analyze streams of video frames, whether recorded or in real-time, to detect abnormal behaviors or suspicious activities. However, many such video analysis systems lack efficiency in processing video content. For example, while the importance of isolating background and foreground images has been acknowledged, many of the video analysis systems fail in implementation. Furthermore, currently available video analysis systems are often inadequate in maintaining the background/foreground classification as objects move about a scene over time. Moreover, maintaining accurate background/foreground classifications when environmental conditions of the scene change has also been a challenge. For example, lighting changes over time, clouds casting shadows, or a car headlight in a dark parking garage can all disrupt the background/foreground classification process.